The subject of this application was initially disclosed in U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/711,926, filed on Aug. 29, 2005, and priority is claimed to the provisional application.
The present invention relates generally to the field of weighing devices and more specifically to a handheld scale that is adapted to weigh portable items, such as luggage and baby carriers.
Airlines today are trying to save money in every way possible. One way that airlines, and other carriers, are able to reduce their overhead costs is to limit the amount (weight) of luggage that passengers bring with them. The most efficient way to enforce this limit is to set a total weight limitation for all bags that accompany each passenger. A well-known U.S. airline limits each passenger to a total of 70 lbs of luggage, or other bags, for each flight. If a passenger's luggage weighs more than 70 lbs, the passenger must pay an additional fee, or surcharge, to have their bags checked and carried. Many common carriers publish, including on the Internet, their weight limits so passengers can plan accordingly.
A problem with luggage weight arises when the passenger is flying on more than one airline and the different airlines have different weight limits for passenger luggage. This weight problem is exacerbated when the passenger is flying on a foreign carrier, as the passenger can almost always count on a different weight limit and most U.S. travelers do not have easy access to foreign weight limits.
Digital scales are well-known in the field. Miniaturized circuits are used to convert a physical measurement (weight) into a digital signal and subsequently display the weight, in number of lbs (pounds) or kg (kilograms), on a display screen.
A computer application is a program that is stored and executed on at least one computer that aids a user in achieving one or more useful tasks. When a user needs to run an application that is stored on a remote computer, the user can download an “applet”, or portion of the application, to his computer. The applet allows the user's computer to access and run the required application that is stored on the remote computer.